This invention relates to an improved pulling tool for use in body shops or the like for removing dents from the bodies of vehicles such as automobiles and trucks.
More particularly, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,287, there is disclosed a pulling tool which can be used to remove dents, without the need to remove, for example, a door panel to provide access to the back side of the door. In other words, the pulling tool can be attached to the dented area without the need to have access to the back side of the dented area to attach the pulling tool.
The pulling tool of the present invention is of the same type in that it can be attached to the dented area without the need to have access to the back side of the dented area to attach the pulling tool, but its construction is substantially different so as to provide various improvements to the pulling tool. The pulling tool furthermore can be used in various different applications.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved pulling tool for use with pulling dents from the bodies of vehicles such as automobiles and trucks.